Around the World
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: It's time for the mew mew's, and Pudding's twin sister, Citrus,annual trip. And this time they're going on a world trip. See what happens in Italy, France, Australia and other countries, when the mews and aliens rock up. Contains my OCs, Citrus and Ri.
1. The Intro

**Puddito: I got bored**

**Bree: Again?**

**Puddito: And what if I did?**

**Sally: Look, our crazy friend here (points at Puddito) doesn't own TMM, unless you count her dreams.**

**Bree: And don't.**

* * *

Ryou sat up in his café apartment, thinking about what to do for the mew mews annual holiday. He looked at a pin bored with a photo of him standing in front of his privet jet.

"That's it," he cried, standing up from his seat. He called up some numbers on his phone and then ran down stairs to the girls, and Keiirchrio.

"Pudding, get down from there!" her sister, Citrus Fong, yelled. Citrus was Pudding's twin who ran away when they were six, after their mother died, and lived with their grandparents. She had returned a few months ago to talk to Ryou, since she knew she was also a mew.

"I don't wanna through," Pudding shouted down to her, from the chandelier. "Yo, Old Cat, gimme some help over here," Citrus called to Ichigo. Ichigo hissed at her for calling her old, but she had been trying to reason with the fourteen year old for two years, so she saw no point in retaliating.

"I'm coming," she replied, running to the tiger girl's aid. She and Citrus had had their disagreements, mostly because they were both infused with cat DNA, so they were territorial, but they had become friends over the years.

"Well, we're all closed up. I'm gonna go change," Lettuce called out to no one in particular. As she walked through the door, she tripped over her shoelace. "You should be more careful, Lettuce," Mint jugged from her usual perch, aka her seat over in the corner of the café.

"Guys, I got it, I got it," Ryou ran in screaming, dropping his phone on Lettuce's (she hadn't gotten off the floor yet).

"What is it," the girls yelled, as Lettuce picked herself off the floor. "Our trip is going to be a world tour in my privet jet," Ryou announced, excitedly, as the girls all fan girl squealed.

"I'll call sensei, to take care of HeiCha and the others," Pudding told her sister, as she got out her phone.

"I'll clear my schedule," Zarkro told them, for no reason at all, or to brag about her being famous, no one could really tell.

"I'll help you, Onee-sama," Mint offered, too quickly, chasing after her idol.

"Wait," Ichigo said quickly, "what are we going to wear?" All the girls looked confused then, Mint, being Mint, whipped out her credit cards and said, "Shopping!"

"Why does a rich girl like you need credit cards?" Ryou asked her, to which she replied, "Carrying around money makes me feel common." The other girls felt a little affined by what she said, but they didn't really care, I mean they _were_ going shopping with credit cards. Even tomboys, like Pudding and Citrus, would like that.

"Anyway, I didn't finish talking. You may each bring one person with you," Ryou told the girls, turning around to walk down the stairs, to the basement. The girls all sat there, wondering who to bring, well all but Pudding, who pulled out her phone as soon as Ryou said bring.

"Hi Tar-Tar, will you come with me on an around the world trip? ... Umm, it starts on Monday... Yay! See you then," Pudding conversed. As she was about to hang up, Citrus asked, "Hey is that Tart?" Pudding nodded and Citrus held out her hand, asking for the phone.

"Hi Tart, can you put your brother on? ... Ri, of course... Don't call me old, I'm younger then you... Hi Ri, there's a spot available on this trip we're going to, and I'm guessing all three of your brothers are going, so do you wanna go to? ... Cool, see you on Monday."

As Citrus and Pudding were on the phone, Ichigo and Lettuce decided to take the two remaining aliens and Zarkro chose to take Keiirchrio. Mint had been dating Ryou for a month now, so she didn't have to choose. Lettuce and Ichigo called the boys and Zarkro walked into the kitchen.

"Ryou, can we have tomorrow off so we can go shopping for the trip," the girls yelled at the same time, to make sure that he heard them.

"Yes, you can girls," he said, through the PA system he installed a year earlier.

"hmm, I'm gonna need a suitcase," Lettuce thought, out loud.

"Me too," chorused the twins. They had a habit of saying things at the same time. When they said their first words (Citrus: Cookie. Pudding: Mum) they said them at the same time, and their parents couldn't tell who said what.

"look, we'll meet up at the mall, tomorrow, at about three," Mint decided, and the other mews agreed.

* * *

**Puddito: Yay, new story's first chapter is finito!**

**Bree: I told you not to give her sugar.  
**

**Sally: Sorry, I forgot not to.  
**

**Puddito: PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!  
**

**Bree and Sally: What have we done?  
**


	2. Shopping!

**Puddito: (creepy voice) I'm back!**

**Moninator: Hello, I'm THE MONINATOR!**

**Puddito: Just do the disclaimer AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**Moninator: MY FRIEND WILL NEVER OWN WHAT EVER ANIME THIS IS!**

* * *

"Hurry up, Lettuce. It's almost three," Pudding and Citrus shouted at their porpoise friend, dragging her over to the fountain, where they were to meet. That was also where Mint and Zarkro were, and, the ever late Ichigo was again, late.

"Girls, wait up," Ichigo ran to the girls, six guys behind her. The first two were Ryou and Keiicherio, the other four close behind.

The tallest had a lavender hair and tee, with black shorts. The next had emerald hair, red tee and brown shorts. The short one had navy shorts and short brown hair **(A/N he got a hair cut****)**, with a red tee as well. The last one had navy blue hair and matching shorts. He also wore a deep violet tee.

The navy one walked over to Citrus and kissed her hand, which made her blush so much that by the time he left, her face was so red, it could challenge her cherry red streak.

"Um, h-hi, R-R-Ri," she managed to stammer out, all the while, giving Ichigo a look that she read as, 'Why the hell are they here?'

"Ok," Zarkro clapped her hands to get attention to her, "we'll split into two groups. Mint, Ichigo and I will go shoe shopping, while you guys go get suitcases. Boys, go with your girls," she said, pulling Keiicherio's pony tail in the direction of Jo Mercer. "We'll swap at four, then meet back here at five," she yelled back at the other six.

A couple of twins, and their best friends

Citrus, Ri, Pudding, Taruto, Lettuce and Pai walked into the bag store. Lettuce and Pai went into the sensible suitcases, Taruto and Ri went towards the multi-purpose bags, and Pudding and Citrus went for the colourful stuff.

"Omigosh," they gasped as they saw two suitcases. They were the perfect size. The first one was black, with orange wheels, handles, bag tag, zips, and a tiny tiger printed on it. The second was yellow, with the same stuff as the other in brown, but instead of a tiger, it had a monkey.

The girls grabbed their bags, and met the others at the counter.

Lettuce had already brought her's and Pai's bags. Her's was large, probably to hold all her books, and silver. Pai's was the same as Lettuce's but black.

"Ok, girls, here are your credit cards," Lettuce handed the girls two plastic cards, and added, "And, buy Ri and Taruto's bags, too." The sisters took the cards, their bags, and the boys' bags to the counter, ready to be served.

Taruto's bag was red duffle with navy straps and zips. Ri also had a duffle that was navy and deep violet.

The rich and wild

"Can someone help me get these shoes?" Zarkro asked, pointing to some purple heels. Mint looked to see if anyone was watching, dropped her blue flats and popped out her wings and grabbed the shoes for her 'Onee-sama'.

After Zarkro had bought her multiple piles of shoes, they went to the fountain. The time was three to four. The others were just walking over to the shoe shop and the rest went over to the bags.

Five o'clock, at Myer

"Is this a good top, Tar-Tar?" Pudding asked, sweetly, giving him her baby monkey eyes. He was stammering, trying to answer. She was swinging around in the yellow tank-top that had a little monkey. While this was all happening, Ri was yelling at Citrus for choosing a nighty that he didn't agree with, and she didn't really care about his opinion.

Mint, Ichigo, Zarkro and Citrus were waiting with the boys by the doors because Tart wouldn't answer Pudding, and Lettuce kept dropping her stuff and refusing Pai's help.

When everyone was in the two cars, they discussed the time they had to meet at the airport. Ichigo could get there before noon, so they decided on getting there at about one-thirty.

* * *

**Puddito: Yes, I know, it's shorter than the last chapter but I'm a little sleepy, and I have a stupid hike tomorrow that I don't want to go on. Anyway, please review peps.**


	3. Airport

**Puddito: OMTT, I'm soooo sorry. I was getting more info for OCs for this chapter.**

**Fingabun: Yay we're in now.**

**LettucePurin Fan **_**ILY LILY**_**: Fingabun... WHERE THE HELL IS MY OC!?**

**Puddito: Would one of you say the stuff?**

**LettucePurin Fan **_**ILY LILY**_**: Puddito doesn't own TMM. Happy now?**

**Puddito: Yep. On with ze fic.**

* * *

It was one-thirty, and Ichigo, being Ichigo, was late, and Pudding, being Pudding, was getting impatient.

"Y'all fingerbun!" said a voice in the waiting area, which made Citrus snap her head up.

"I know that voice! Y'all fingerbun," she yelled.

A girl with pink hair ran over to the girls and aliens **(A/N: The other guys are out, don't know where) **and said, "Ohmigosh. It's been so long Citrus. Haven't seen you since you ran off two years ago."

Lettuce's PoV

I went outside, because the family stuff made me feel homesick. Anyway, I was walking down the footpath, in the cold wind, and I bumped into this girl.

It was like looking into a mirror. She had green hair, in the same style as mine, but a little lighter. And blue eyes. She just a little paler, and had fangs.

She looked just as surprised as I imagined I did.

"Hi, I'm Lolly, Lolly Midorikawa," she -Lolly- told me.

"I-I-I'm Lettuce, Lettuce Midorikawa. Do you think we could be...?"

"Twins? Yeah," she said, finishing my thought.

Suddenly, this thought came into my head. "Hey Lolly," I started, "would you like to come on this trip I'm going on?"

"Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

Back inside, no PoV

Pudding and Citrus invited Fingerbun, their cousin, whose dad is Psy, from Gangnam Style, and she agreed. Then Lettuce and, her vampire twin, Lolly, came in, and Ryou agreed to let the two tag along. Then they started talking about witch country to go to first.

"As long as it's not China, we're happy," the twins said.

"Why?" everyone asked, "Aren't you Chinese?"

"But your dad's not the emperor of a country," Citrus said

"And you don't have a stupid arranged marriage," Pudding added, making Tart hiss.

"I think the midget is angry," Ichigo, who had gotten there at sometime, laughed.

"Look, because there are so many family ties with China, we're going," Ryou decided, not caring about Tart's evil look, or the girls' sighing.

Everyone got onto the huge jet that had four dorms, a kitchen, and so much more.

* * *

**Puddito: ok I know it's not long, but I ran half-way up Mt Lofty today, so I'm sleepy. Byei**


End file.
